ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Tenha medo da escurid
tenha medo da escuridão é o 4 episodio de goldy 55 omniverse sipsinose um alienigena chega a cidade de goldy colocando um nevoeiro pela cidade e enquanto busca o omnitrix goldy tem que salvar as pessoas de se me machucarem no nevoeiro historia goldy e sua familia estão em casa assistindo tv e derrepente chega um nevoeiro irmã de goldy:esse nevoeiro esta muito forte vamos ter que ficar aqui por hoje goldy:esta com medo de um nevoeiro tifanny mae de goldy:goldy freitas pereira pare com isso ja goldy:tabom mae e enquantos eles discutem o nevoeiro fica mais forte goldy:mae o nevoeiro ta forte demais vo la fora ajudar uma pessoas a nao se machucarem mae do goldy:certo mais volte logo goldy se transforma no flamejante goldy fica iluminando o caminho para as casas das pessoas enquanto elas o seguem goldy:404 ja foram falta 14 mil aparece um alien gordo e usando uma gaiola na cabeça na frente de goldy goldy:voce é mais um daqueles que veiio pegar o relogio alien:(respirando) goldy:acho que vo ti chamar de larry larry:(respirando) goldy:vai me deixar no vacuo po se é assim que quer goldy energisa uma bola de fogo mais larry abre sua gaiola antes disso goldy:AAAAHHHHH(com medo) larry entao fecha sua gaiola e da um soco no goldy que o leva a um ponto de onibus goldy:espera ja sei vo usar meus outros sentidos a transformação acaba goldy:anão larry da outro soco no goldy que o leva a uma casa goldy:ja chega goldy se transforma no espectro goldy:hora de tomar o proprio remedio goldy usa seus tentaculos pra jogar larry pra bem longe goldy:goldy 1 larry 0 larry cospe uma bola de lodo no goldy goldy:a que nojo seu porco sua mae nao te ensino bons modos larry:omnitrix goldy:olha so ele fala goldy fica invisivel e começa a bater no larry goldy:hahaha nao consegue me achar larry segura o goldy pelo pescoso goldy:ei isso nao vale larry:entregue me larry aperta o simbolo do omnitrix ea transformação acaba goldy:espera como fez isso larry:sei de mais coisas sobre esse relogio doque voce goldy:jura pois agora é hora da florzinha a florzinha aparece do nada e empurra ele goldy:isso ae florzinha larry solta um gas fedorento que espanta a florzinha goldy:ora seu larry:esta preocupado com um simples vulpimancer relaxa este gas nao é toxico goldy:mais sua derrota é goldy se transforma no bicho papão goldy:hora do medo ter medo tabem os dois abrem as gaiolas goldy:resista ele é apenas um cara gordo fedorento com uma cara tão feia que doi larry:acha que isso servira pra alguma coisa ja olhei pra varios da minha especie goldy:a nao consigo é feia demais goldy fecha os olhos eos dois fecham as suas gaiolas larry:sabia que nao conseguiria goldy cospe uma bola de lodo na cara de larry ea transformação acaba goldy:hora do medo ter medo goldy da um soco na barriga de larry larry:nao consigo ver goldy:que foi esta com medo de uma criança larry teleporta pra sua nave ea neblina some goldy:tudo fica bem quando acaba bem florzinha pula emcima de goldy e começa a lamber ele goldy:tava com saudades tabem mais uma vez na tempestadade azul alienigena gigante:como assim falhou larry:desculpe mestre ele é poderoso demais alienigena gigante:levem o pra masmorra os lacaios do gigante alienigena o levaram pra masmora e entao o assistente do gigante alienigena da um sorriso larry:nao nao nãaaaaaaaaao personagens goldy florzinha tifanny mae de goldy vilões larry gigante alienigena transformaçoes * flamejante(primeira aparição) * espectro(primeira aparição) * bicho papão(primeira aparição curiosidades * fantasma teve seu nome mudado pra espectro erros * larry usava algo na gaiola parecida com ao de bicho papão Categoria:Episodios de goldy 55 omniverse Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Arco kenkor